When the last star falls
by Misura
Summary: Ryou watches the stars and Bakura keeps him company. [slight BakuraRyou]


When the last star falls

x

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, one-shot, song-inspired fic, oocness, slightly weird.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Der Letzte Stern (Blätter)' belongs to Overground. The translation is mine. That's why it's not very good ... -grins sheepishly-

written at 17th march 2004, by Misura

Note: Ryou addresses his Other as 'Bakura' in this. And I use the term 'hikari'. Sorry if that bugs you.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_/Und wenn der letzte Stern vom Himmel fällt_

_Komm wünsch dir was für die Ewigkeit_

_Und wenn dein Bild in meinen Träumen erscheint_

_Ich weine im Schlaf, ich bin so allein .../ _

The cherry-tree was very old. The boy sitting under it, half-lying really, could not remember a time when it had not been there.

It was as if it had always had stood underneath his window, reaching for the heavens without ever touching it. Blossoming every spring for a few days, before the petals would be unable to resist the winds tearing at it and fall down, like pink snow.

He felt that he and this tree had a lot in common, sometimes. A silly thought. Bakura would no doubt laugh at him if he confessed to comparing himself with a tree.

Still, maybe it wasn't too far-fetched. And there were worse things to think about.

The trunk wasn't too comfortable to lean into, the sensation of its rough bark against his back keeping him from dozing off, like he'd like to. Dreams were so much more pleasant than reality nowadays.

He should have felt cold, considering it was night and he was outside wearing a thin t-shirt that left his arms bare. That he didn't was slightly puzzling, something nice and irrelevant to distract his mind for another couple of minutes.

He smiled, noticing how bright the stars were shining, how many of them there were. Maybe he could try to count them ...

"Ryou? What are you doing out there?"

Another boy, looking very much like the one sitting against the cherry-tree appeared in the door-opening. His hair was a little bit spikier though, his eyes a little less soft. An observer might have described the expression on his face as 'slightly worried'. But it vanished as soon as Ryou raised his head, and since the two boys were all alone, nobody would ever know for sure.

"I was just counting the stars."

An intent listener might have caught a hint of petulant annoyance in that voice.

"It's freezing!" An exclamation stressed by a shiver.

"Well, stay inside then. Nobody asked you to come outside." A wisp of amusement, carefully suppressed.

"You should come inside. You'll catch a cold."

Soft brown eyes hardening. "Since when is -my- health any concern of yours, Bakura?"

Muttered words, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Then : "Fine, have it your way."

The door closed. Ryou sighed, leaning back against the cherry-tree with his eyes closed. One might wonder at the mix of sadness and relief visible in them in the few moments between his relaxing and the departure of the other boy.

The door opened again, to reveal the boy adressed as 'Bakura', wearing a thick jacket and carrying a blanket. Ryou watched the other's approach with one raised eyebrow, though he refrained from making any verbal comments.

"What?" Bakura sat down with a grunt and a glare.

"I didn't say anything," Ryou observed mildly.

"You didn't have to. It was more than clear from the look in your eyes." Bakura tried to imitate Ryou's posture, but found it hurt his back.

"Well then, you don't have to ask for any explanations, do you?" Ryou replied pleasantly.

"Ryou ... what -are- you doing out here?" Bakura's gaze tried to trap Ryou's, forcing an answer out of him.

"I told you : watching the stars." Ryou smiled, his eyes evading Bakura's easily.

"Why? Why now? Why here?" Bakura sounded plaintive, near whining.

"I like it." Ryou shrugged. "And maybe I'll see a shooting star."

"So?" Bakura huddled in his blanket.

"Then I can make a wish." Ryou smiled again, this time looking straight at Bakura.

"Hn." Bakura huffed. "Do stars fall often? Or will we be sitting here for the rest of the night?"

"I have only ever seen one once," Ryou admitted, a strange light in his eyes. "The night before I got the Ring. I wished for a soulmate then, a companion. A friend and a - never mind. You don't care."

"That's right. I don't care one bit about you." Bakura nodded. One might have detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So ... why are you so eager to try again?"

Ryou grinned. "You never know. It might work this time."

"You really are an idiot." Bakura snorted.

"I could wish I'd never have met you," Ryou mused aloud. "I wonder what would happen."

"Something bad. You'd better wish for something nice," Bakura suggested.

"I could wish for a kitten," Ryou proposed.

"You can get one of those in any pet-shop," Bakura pointed out.

"A kitten might love me. We could curl up in my bed together, my kitten and me, to keep each other warm."

Bakura made a gagging sound. "That has to be the most stupid, childish wish I've ever heard. You're so pathetic, Ryou. Besides, if you get cold so easily, why don't you go to bed now, instead of freezing out here? It's your own fault that you're not warm."

"Why can't you like me, just a little?" Ryou inquired.

"Why can't you -be- like me, just a little?" Bakura retorted. "You're totally spineless."

Ryou sighed.

For a few moments, no more words were exchanged.

"There! A shooting star!" Bakura pointed at some spot behind Ryou's head. As he turned around, he saw nothing. Just a group of stars, twinkling down on him.

"I didn't see it."

"I did. So how about you make your silly wish so that we can go back inside and get warm again?" Bakura rubbed his hands. "You could make us some hot chocolate."

"It doesn't count when someone else sees it," Ryou objected.

"A shooting star is a shooting star," Bakura declared. "Don't be picky, Ryou."

"Oh, all right then." Ryou rose, not surprised to find his body having grown a bit stiff. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do what you want anyway."

"That's the spirit, Ryou. You know me so well," Bakura smirked.

Ryou murmured something inpolite, which Bakura chose to ignore. After the door had fallen shut behind his hikari, he stared up at the stars.

"You know, you guys really are a bunch of bastards."

_/And when the last star falls from the heavens_

_Come, make a wish to last for eternity_

_And when your image lingers in my dreams_

_I cry in my sleep, for being so lonely ... /_

OWARI


End file.
